The Twenty Four Music Video Collection
by The Disturbed Moonchild
Summary: A collection of 24 song fictions...(*Video One is up..."Der Meister": Rammstein!)


Title: "Der Meister"/"The Master"  
Author: The Disturbed Moonchild  
E-Mail: Counter_Terrorism_Agent_Jack_Bauer@hotmail.com  
Rating: R  
Category: Music Video, Jack Suicide, German  
Spoilers: Midnight - Midnight: Day One  
Keywords: German/English  
Summary: The final scene before Teri is found dead! Jack/Nina POV...song in German! (Of you want to know where to find the lyrics in american, goto http://www.herzeleid.com/en/lyrics/herzeleid#2...:))  
Dedication: Agent Thespis...hehe!  
Disclaimer: Well...I don't own anyone from 24...except Kiefer who is now living in my closet...but otherwise, they belong to 20th Century Fox and Imagine Entertainment and the wonderful Bob Cocran and Joel Surnow. Now, Rammstein...as much as I love those damn Germans...they ain't mine either...but I can use 'em. Just don't hack me up, Boys.  
Feedback: Yesh!  
Archive: All you have to do is ask...  
  
  
Der Meister/The Master  
A Twenty Four Music Video  
By   
The Disturbed Moonchild  
  
  
*"Lauft! Weil der Meister uns gesandt! Verkunden wir den Untergang! Der Reiter der Boshaftigkeit! Futtert sein Geschwur aus Nied!"*  
  
The time draws near as Jack spins the wheel violently and pulls into the parking garage where he soon catches sight of the assasign for the highest bidder, Nina Myers. The woman that he'd trusted with his life, his family, and most of all...once loved. But how could she have betrayed him? In the end did it matter? This was the moment of truth. He had to stop her where she stood. There was no other way, the car turned the edge and shots came.  
  
*"Die Wahrheit ist wie ein Gewitter!! Es kommt zu dir du kannst es horen! Es kund zu tun ist ach so bitter! Es kommt zu dir um zu zerstoren!!!"*  
  
Rage filled Nina as she spun the car around and caught sight of the son of a bitch that had played her, used her, and then ruined her life. She had no other choice but to bring an end to his mother fucking life right here, right now, and with the massive murder spree she had just went on, the coming of the end was near. The clock on the car ticked the seconds away and pounded in her head, she had forty one minutes left...11:54 PM...tick, tick, tick...she gave up and drew her gun, she'd just kill the asshole like his Goddamn wife who was waiting to be found...  
  
*"Weil die nacht im Serben lag! Verkunden wir den jungesren Tag! Es wird kein Erbarmen geben!!! Lauft, lauft! Um euer Laben!!"*  
  
The end was coming and Jack could see it. He'd have to kill her, no other choice. She'd lied to him about the most important thing is his life -- Kim. She was the traitor and there was nothing else he could do about it. She'd killed Jamey as well to cover up her status...how evil and brilliant she was at the same time. The shots flew through the window and Jack spun the wheel a hard right...bang! Bang! He shot. Tires screamed and glass broke. Closer, closer, closer!!!  
  
*"Die Warhiet ist ein Chor Aus Wind...kein Engal kommt um euch zu rachen! Diese Tage eure letzten sind, wie Stabchen wird es euch zerbrechen!!!"*  
  
Jack was crazy! He was driving right at Nina and not seeming to care if he'd killed her! He was in fact shooting back! Mother fucker! This was going to slow her down...she had to end this, but it was too late, she missed her mark and slammed into a near by car and was banged into the wheel. Jack's SUV stopped and he dashed out, screaming. He had his gun drawn and ready to use it. Heaven knows no Angel and not in this world can the wind save you...luast! Run Jack! She's won! But he didn't want to think of that. He smacked her against the car and drew the gun into her face.  
  
*"Es Kommt zu euch els das Verberben...die Wahrheit ist ein Chor aus Wind! Kien Engal kommt um euch zu rachen dies Tage eure letzen sind. Wie Stachen wird es euch zerbrechen!"*  
  
He'd won this time. It was his game and the anger that had built up was slowly calmed as Mason and Tony talked him down from killing her. His friends. Ones he could trust. And not fall into the grasps of evil. But was this so too? All he knew was he was looking foward to seeing Kim and Teri again. Tony lead them back to each other and Kim and Jack had a heart filled welcome. But where was Teri? Jack scanned the floors and when he saw that a man was shot, he rushed into the room with Teri to find her dead...the end of it had come and Nina had the last laugh after all...  
  
*TICK...TICK...TICK...11:59:56...11:59:57...11:59:58...11:59:59...TICK...TICK...TICK..." 


End file.
